Friends
by Excogitatoris
Summary: But my friends won't love me like you No, my friends won't love me like you do Oh, my friends will never love me like you JenoxRenjun. BxB. NoRen. NCT Dream. Lee Jeno. Huang Renjun.


Friends

Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

Other cast : Let's see

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk bersekolah di negara tetangga, Korea Selatan. Mengikuti semua keegoisan orang tuaku.

Aku juga tidak menyesal ketika harus sekamar dengan Lee Jeno. Pemuda tampan berdarah Korea asli. Diberkahi good attitude yang patut di acungi jempol.

Tidak.

Tidak sama sekali menyesal.

Bahkan aku sangat bersyukur. Karena itu semua, aku dapat mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Jeno. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan kami sudah dekat.

Dekat. Sangat dekat.

Hingga tumbuh perasaan yang tak seharusnya kurasakan padanya.

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been_

Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyukai Jeno. Jika aku menyayangi Jeno. Jika aku mencintai Jeno. Jika aku berharap pada Jeno.

Bukan tidak pernah mencoba menyerah. Tapi perhatian yang selalu Jeno tunjukkan membuatku kembali.

 _So I could take the back road_

 _But your eyes will lead me straight back home_

Jeno selalu bersikap baik padaku. Tidak. Tapi semua orang. Ia anak yang sangat baik. Selalu tersenyum. Tidak pernah mengecewakan orang lain. Selalu menjadi yang membanggakan.

Sering kali aku berpikir tentang perasaan Jeno padaku. Tentang pandangannya padaku. Jika ia mengenalku seperti aku mengenalnya, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

 _And if you know me like I know you_

 _You should love me, you should know_

.

.

"Hai Jeno! Mencari siapa?"

Terdengar suara cempreng salah satu teman sekelasku. Siyeon. Gadis cantik yang diketahui sedang mengincar Jeno. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Siyeon sangat mengagumi Jeno.

"Hai juga emm... Siyeon." Kutebak pasti Jeno sedang melirik name tag milik Siyeon.

"Aku mencari Injunie-ku. Apa dia ada di dalam?" Tak dapat kutahan lengkungan senyum yang memaksa terukir. Hatiku selalu menghangat ketika mendengar nama panggilanku darinya.

"Injunie? Kurasa tidak ada dikelas kami yang bernama seperti itu."

"Oh, maaf." Aku menangkap suara tawa kecil Jeno. "Maksudku, Renjun. Huang Renjun."

"Oh si Huang china itu. Akan kupanggilkan." Nada Siyeon terdengar ceria. Tak lama aku mendengar ketukan sepatu mendekat dan siluet tubuh rampingnya menghampiriku.

Siyeon berdiri angkuh di samping kursi yang kutempati. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Huang, Pangeran Jeno memanggilmu. Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Tanyanya. Aku dapat mendengar nada tak suka dari bicaranya.

Aku tersenyum sembari berdiri. "Bukan apa-apa." Manikku menatapnya. "Tenang saja, Siyeon. Mungkin Jeno hanya lupa kunci kamarnya." Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi ke luar kelas. Menghampiri Jeno yang berdiri dengan senyum manisnya.

 _We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_

 _And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke atap? Aku sudah membeli makanan dan menunggumu tadi."

"Tadinya aku tidak mau pergi ke atap hari ini." Jawabku pelan.

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatku berhenti juga. "Kau masih sakit? Apa kita pergi ke UKS saja?" Jeno mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku menatap matanya yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Dengan cepat menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar. Jeno tidak boleh lihat ini. Kalau Renjun tak mau dibenci.

"Tidak. Hanya malas saja." Kulepaskan tangan hangat Jeno dari kepalaku. "Tapi kau sudah datang ke kelasku, jadi kita pergi ke atap saja."

" Baiklah. Ayo, cepat! Waktu istirahat tinggal sedikit lagi." Dan Jeno menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

Aku sudah hampir terlelap, berusaha memimpikan Māma dan Bàba di china yang kurindukan, sebelum Jeno berbisik dan menarik kembali kesadaranku.

"Injun? Kau sudah tidur?" Bisik Jeno dari kasurnya.

"Belum Jeno. Ada apa?" Bisikku juga.

Hening kemudian

"Boleh..."

"... Aku tidur denganmu lagi? Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa tidur Ijunie. Mataku terasa berat, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Dan juga-"

"Bangun dan pergi berbaring di sebelahku. Tidak perlu banyak bicara." Aku sedikit berteriak. Merasa gemas dengan alasan receh Jeno.

Aku melirik Jeno yang sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan memeluk bantal menggunakan sebelah tangan. Juga selimut tipis yang diseret. Asrama hanya memberikan selimut tipis untuk para murid. Ini salah satu alasan membuatku sering jatuh sakit, selain kekebalan tubuhku yang lemah.

Aku menggeser tubuhku semakin ke pojok ketika Jeno sampai di samping ranjangku. Ia naik perlahan lalu berbaring dengan tenang disampingku.

Aku bersiap kembali tidur, ketika Jeno lagi-lagi menggagalkannya. Ia menarik selimut tipisku dari pinggang menuju leherku. Merapatkannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, pakai selimutmu dengan benar Injun. Malam hari di sini sangat dingin. Kau tidak boleh terus jatuh sakit." Jeno merapatkan dirinya denganku, memasang selimutnya dan membaginya denganku.

Jeno tersenyum saat melihat aku memperhatikannya. "Besok saat Eomma berkunjung aku akan minta di bawakan selimut tebal milikku. Kau harus memakainya nanti." Jeno terus merapatkan dirinya padaku. Mungkin ia merasa sempit. Kasur di asrama kecil tapi ia terus memaksa untuk tidur bersama satu ranjang denganku.

Dan dengan berbagai alasan anehnya aku selalu tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Selamat tidur, Renjun. Mimpi indah."

Kembali melakukan hal yang tabu. Mengecup ringan keningku dengan dalih ucapan selamat malam.

 _Friends just sleep in another bed_

 _And friends don't treat me like you do_

.

.

"Hei!" Aku mengguncang kepala Jeno yang berebah di pahaku. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini pada semua orang?"

" _Seperti ini_ bagaimana?" Tanya Jeno. Matanya tetap terpejam.

"Manja." Aku menarik lembut kupingnya.

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan jeweranku. "Tidak. Hanya pada Injunie." Katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka Injunie."

 _We're not friends, we could be anything_

 _If we try to keep those secrets safe_

 _No one will find out if it all went wrong_

 _They'll never know what we've been through_

.

.

"Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Hina ya? Selamat~. Jahat sekali tidak memberitahu kabar gembira ini."

"Eh, Injunie. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Teman-teman sekelasku ramai sekali membicarakan tentang hal itu."

"Wow, ternyata gosip cepat juga ya menyebarnya. Maaf Injunie, aku bermaksud untuk memberi tahu padamu sepulang sekolah ini, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu tahu. Jadi, ya sudah."

 _But then again, if we're not friends_

 _Someone else might love you too_

 _And then again, if we're not friends_

 _There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_

"Injun, bisa geser sedikit? Aku mau tidur di sini." Jeno mendatangi kasurku setelah 1 jam penuh melakukan panggilan telepon dengan Hina. Meminta tidur bersama lagi.

Aku melirik Jeno. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, matanya sudah sayu menahan kantuk. Setelah menggeser tubuhku untuk memberikan sedikit ruang tempat Jeno tidur, aku melanjutkan membaca novel yang sedari tadi kubaca.

Jeno memasang selimutnya dan kembali membaginya bersamaku. Mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mengecup dahiku.

 _Friends should sleep in other beds_

 _And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do_

"Jeno, sepertinya kita tidak bisa tidur bersama lagi. Kau harus kembali ke ranjangmu."

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku ingin tidur di sini."

"Tidak Jeno. Cepat kembali ke ranjang milikmu. Kau sudah punya Hina, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini..."

 _And I know that there's a limit to everything_

"...dan aku tidak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yow. I am back. Entah kesambet setan apa bisa up date gini. Niatnya mau hiatus sampai urusan sekolah selesai. Tapi nih ide terus berputar di kepala aku. Sampe aku pusing

Dan taraaaa jadi deh ni ff

Karena aku buatnya kilat, jadi pasti ada banyak kekurangan. Tolong kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
